As is well known, for orthodontic treatment it is the usual practice adhesively to bond brackets and tubes to the labial or buccal surfaces of the patient's teeth. Copending application Ser. No. 741,850, filed Nov. 15, 1976, in the name of the present inventor, describes a further orthodontic treatment in which the brackets and tubes are adhesively bonded to the lingual surfaces of the teeth. In either case, and especially in the lingual case, problems arise in effectuating the speedy and easy removal of the adhesively bonded brackets from the surfaces of the teeth after the orthodontic treatment has been completed. The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive tool by which the foregoing may be achieved.